


The Note.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: An opportunity arises for a fresh start.





	The Note.

**Author's Note:**

> The John and Kayleigh love story. With a twist.

“Bloody Cardiff, why there ?”

“ It's the only store managers position available for the foreseeable that's far enough away, all the rest are within an hour of here”

“ Okay it doesn't really matter, I'm sorry John, it's just well, you know this means we can be together at last” 

“ Do you want to wait ?”

“ No John, I want this, we need to move away from here and start over”

“ I want to be able to tell you I love you and not have to be looking over my shoulder all the time Kayleigh, I want you and me to be just another couple in the store” 

“ I want that too John, somewhere else and Cardiff will do nicely” 

She leant towards him 

“ Don't “ he quietly said.

“ Are they watching again ?” Kayleigh asked indicating towards the smoking shelter.

“ Like lions watching a limping gazelle “ 

“ They think we're a couple already John, best not let them know for sure eh ?”

“ Okay love, we can talk on the way home eh ?”

“ Aye John but that's a long time away “.

 

“ So when you thinking of going?” Kayleigh asked on the way home.

“As soon as you can get organised, I`m only taking what I need the rest can stay here, if I need owt else i'll buy it , as long as I've got you , I won`t need much else”

“That's a lovely thing to say John” she kissed his cheek.

“I mean it love, I need you more than I`ve ever needed anything “

“Or anyone eh ?”

Kayleigh got her phone out and opened a diary,

“ Thursday 12th suit you , how much notice do I need to give by the way?”

“That suits fine, and don't worry about notice I'll fiddle a transfer for you, all the managers do it”

“ Okay the 12th it is then, I'm getting excited now John ,only five days ,wow “ 

“ Yes seems unreal now that the chance is actually here don`t it “

“Do you regret us not sleeping together yet ?” she asked tentatively

“ Yes, because I want to and no, because it wasn't right while we were here”

“ Next week John , I get to have you , lovely “

John looked at her and chuckled.

“ We were meant for each other love you know that don`t you ?”

“ Of course John, we wouldn't be going to pastures new if I didn't believe that”

“ I love you Kayleigh and I couldn't, wouldn't live without you, I mean that darling, you`re my reason for living”

“ Don`t John, you`ll have me crying again, and I feel exactly the same about you, if I can't have you I don't want to go on”

“Fate was cruel to us love, having us wait until we were well into our thirties before we found that one true love,”

“ But we have now John so lets grasp it while we can eh ?”

“ There are other options Kayleigh”

‘“ We've discussed this John, and no “

“ You sure? “

“ Of course I'm bloody sure “ she replied curtly.

“ Good, I'm sure as well” 

“ Us trying to forget this love we have is impossible,  we couldn't do that and fine you know it, we couldn't live without each other. And as for letting everybody know and become the subject of the rumour mill, and listen to all their opinions, no way John, absolutely no bloody way, best to up sticks and start over”

“ For the best I suppose eh ?”

 

The rest of the journey passed in silence as they contemplated their new life together in Cardiff and what thrills it would bring.

 

Five days later John pulled up outside Kayleigh's house, it was a little before six AM, she had a case already by the kerb and was bringing another two down the path.

“That all ?”

“ I was ruthless, I had to be”

John shook a bunch of keys ,

“Those for the flat in Cardiff ?,” Kayleigh asked with a smile.

“Sure are love, it's all ready for us, an adventure awaits”

Kayleigh locked the door, sighed and put the keys through the letterbox..

“There, that's it final, I won't be back “

“ Did you leave the note ?”

“ Yes, did you ?”

“ Yea” John said suddenly downcast.

“Okay reckless Redmond, lets go, Cardiff and our new life is waiting, chop chop”

“Certainly my lady “John chuckled putting the car into gear.

 

“ Do you think Steve and Mandy will ever forgive us for doing this ?” she asked sometime later.

“Probably not, but what else could we do ?, we have to be together “

“It'll be terrible for them but, maybe someday they will come to understand”

“I doubt it “

“ Well it's too late for second thoughts anyway eh?”

“ Aye love it is, Steve and Mandy are just a couple of innocents caught up in all this ,they`ll be hurt but i'm sure they'll survive, they`ll get over it “

“I hope so, John,I hope so “ she squeezed his hand trying to forget the home she had left behind.

 

A couple of hours later and a hundred miles away, a sleepy eyed Mandy Redmond walked into her kitchen to see her John's house keys, his bank and credit cards and his phone on their kitchen table along with his wedding ring. There was also a note.

 

With a trembling hand she read it .

 

Mandy, I love you but I have never really been in love with you. I am sorry that it's finished this way, but I had to go, it's not fair on you if I stay. I've tried my hardest to be the husband you deserve but I can't be. Hopefully when you move on you'll find someone to reciprocate your love. No matter how bad you feel now, believe me I feel worse. Pauls number is in my phone, also my lawyer if you need to contact me. Keep the house, I won't contest the divorce, I'm truly truly sorry John. ( Redmond ).

 

Five miles away but at about the same time, Steve Jones was coming in after his night shift as a nurse, unusually for this time in the morning the house was in darkness, and his wife's keys were behind the door, through the glass dining room door, on the table, he could see her car keys, bank and credit cards and her mobile phone, and what looked like a note rolled up in her wedding ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Are they still our heroes? It's a matter of perspective.


End file.
